texhnolyzefandomcom-20200214-history
ROGUE: 13 Vista
Title Definition VISTA – n., 1: a distant view through or along an avenue or opening; 2: an extensive mental view (as over a stretch of time or a series of events) Synopsis In spite of, or because of, what Ichise did at the prizefight, he is placed under Onishi. Onishi rides with his secretary, Ichise, and Iwata into Gabe, even if people around him have misgivings. While on the train, Iwata talks to Ichise, and tells him he is lucky. Other bosses would have made him a scapegoat, instead of covering for him. Onishi arrives, and talks to the elder of Gabe. He is concerned because he can no longer hear “the voice of the city”. The elder attributes it to the chaos Yoshii has caused within the city. He convinces him to hear the words of the Watcher during a ceremony. Ran, as the Watcher, tells Onishi that his leg will destroy him and the city. The elder then explains that whatever the Watcher says is taken at its word, as a course of action for the citizens of Gabe. It has always been that way. While waiting for them, Iwata talks again to Ichise, urging him to leave Organo while he is still new to the organization. Ichise says nothing, then sees a man escape into a warehouse. Ichise eventually reports to Onishi through the secretary that weapons are being manufactured by Gabe in the warehouse. They are high-quality weapons, beyond even those that the Alliance or Lakan could own. They are obviously preparing for a revolution. The elder does not comment. Suddenly the person Ichise saw pounces on him with a dagger. Before he could thrust it, though, Iwata fires on the man and kills him. Onishi confiscates the weapons and loads them onto a truck. In the truck, he talks to Ichise, how his actions would now affect Organo as a whole. Thus, he should not be avenging his father and acting recklessly. Onishi then relates how, as a little boy, he sold his real legs to a boy who had a deformity on both legs. He states that he lost his legs as a result of his stupidity. He had a choice not to do it. However, he does not consider it a total mistake, since he could now hear the voice of the city. The truck is stopped, and Onishi and Ichise forced at gunpoint to get off. Iwata has the gun. He says that he did it as his new clients paid him more than Organo ever did, and that he had hated Organo for a long time, but not Ichise nor Onishi personally. He fires, but Ichise shields Onishi with his texhnolyzed hand and charges at Iwata. But before Ichise or Onishi could do anything more, they are surrounded by Gabe citizens, all in masks. Gabe is Iwata’s client. The elder explains. They will act by what the Watcher predicts, without question. As doom was predicted on Onishi, Gabe would now go against Onishi and Organo. Ichise sees Ran in the Watcher attire, and runs to her, but is blocked by Gabe men. Ran says she sees clearly what his future will be. “You will destroy everything. You will hurt many people. You will die alone.” Ichise strongly says he will not do that. Ran can only hope so. We see the lower profile of Kano as someone texhnolyzed in an odd way at both lower legs. (He used to be the little boy a very young Onishi gave his legs to. Thus, he is Onishi’s legs that will bring destruction on the city.) Kano talks to the statue of his sister. Everything is falling into place. Something will happen soon. Gallery Category:Episodes